Swept Away by the Tide of the Past
by siren
Summary: This is just a little side story of Inner Strength, although you don't need to read IN to understand it. It's about a princess named Serenity who's just sick and tired of living her sheltered life. So she runs away from the moon, to midde ages earth, wher
1. Default Chapter

This is a side story for my story Inner Strength, although you don't need to read IN in order to read this story. It's separate, but also connected. Do what you will. It's about Usagi's memories of the past when she lived in the Silver Millennium, and all of the things that happened there. I hope for this to be an original idea, so if you like those…read on.  
  
Be sure to review when you're done!  
  
**  
  
Serenity was in a bad mood. She was supposed to be outside in the woods, secretly practicing with the bow and arrow. She wanted to perfect her skill, so that when she snuck down to earth where weapons like this were still used, she would be able to fend for herself. After all, humans weren't nearly as civilized as Lunarians, so it wouldn't do to have her bring a phaser, or even a gun down there where none had ever been seen before. She would need to blend in, and the best way to do that was to learn their ways.  
  
But she just HAD to get caught, and not just by anyone ohhh no. It had to be her older brother.  
  
So now here she was, walking behind him to go and meet with her parents. There she would have a talking to where she would be told once more that she was a princess, and had more important things to do than to waste her time using uncivilized weapons of people where were centuries behind them. She'd need to practice her embroidery, or her manners, or some other princess like thing, none of which had any value! So what if she could do fabulous needlepoint? How would that help her in the world? And it was soooo boring! She couldn't do anything she loved to do here, except maybe for singing and she didn't even have a decent instrument to use for it! She couldn't go ice-skating unless there were tons of people there to watch out for her, because what on earth would happen should she break a nail! She couldn't exercise, and she wasn't allowed to cook. Everything on this horrible moon was forbidden her all because of whom her parents were, and quite frankly she was getting sick of it.  
  
And her parents didn't even want her to watch the people on earth, because god willing she should learn something from them that her parents didn't want her to know. And if she should get ideas? The entire moon would fall apart.  
  
But as much as they hated it, watching the earth was one of the things that Serenity loved to do more than any other thing…even singing. Sometimes she would even sneak into the observatory and look through the telescope at the people and the places. The knights, and their form of fighting fascinated her. Hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and archery. All of which things that were of the past here, and weapons that belonged in a museum…not in the hands of anyone, especially a princess. But earth was just so beautiful, despite the sometimes ugliness of the people. Despite the wars of which her mother and father wanted to shield her from, earth had a primal beauty, which drew her to it. And the more forbidden something was, naturally the more she desired to do it. And that was why she had plans to go down to earth. Her parents would have a heart attack, and she would finally be able to do what she wanted, and explore the strange place. She might even meet some people who weren't stuck up and rich. REAL people who told you what they thought instead of always being polite.  
  
And that was why she had started practicing on a bow that she made out of a tree branch. It was crude, and making it had given her slivers…but it was serviceable. When she knew how to use it enough to protect herself, and to hunt, she could go to earth and get the real thing. Everything had been going fine…until Duo stumbled across her on one of his walks.  
  
Ok! Serenity thought, trying to calm down. Her life wasn't that bad. Her family really did love her, including her brother. She was just so sick and tired of being a princess, and having everything decided for her! She needed desperately to get away, even if it was only for a few days. She needed to get past the walls of the Moon Castle, and for a while not see the exquisite beauty of her home that so many people traveled far and wide to see.  
  
But right now she had bigger problems. Her parents wanted to see her, and it was right after being caught by Duo. Why did he have to tell their parents anyway? They normally got along so well, pulling pranks on everyone, and having a genuine good time. But for some reason he really didn't want for her to learn how to use weapons, especially those of earth. He had argued for month until she was finally able hold a gun, let alone learn how to use it. He wanted her to be happy, and he thought for that she needed a sheltered life. In some ways he didn't know her at all…  
  
The huge white door to the reception room came into sight far too fast for Serenity's comfort. In just seconds she could get another lecture from her parents, and they were just becoming far too common.  
  
Duo pushed the huge door open easily, because despite its weight it hung on very well oiled hinges. Serenity stopped at the doorway, her feet not willing to go any farther. With a practiced effort Serenity willed herself to step into the bright room.  
  
It was hard not to marvel at the reception room, no matter how many times she had been there. All around were windows, on the ceiling and on the walls. The light that came through the windows reflected off the quartz statues and chandeliers. It was a place to make foreign dignitaries pause in awe, but it also did that to everyone else that walked through that door.  
  
  
  
On 2 thrones, both equal in size sat her parents, Serenity and Razan. Serenity was like an older version of her daughter, except she was much more mature than Serenity at only 16 years old, and she had lavender hair as opposed to the stunning gold color of her daughter. She also wore her hair in the traditional royal hairstyle, like her daughter was supposed to. Right now she had her hair in a typical ponytail, despite her mother's wishes. She also had soft eyes, so different than the piercing blue color of her daughter. Razan was a handsome man, with gold hair that was cut just past his ears, the same gold color that his daughter has. He also had the same piercing blue eyes that were passed down to his daughter. Duo stood in front of them, waiting for them to speak despite his obvious need to open his big mouth. He looked so different than everyone else in the family. He had brown hair the color of chocolate that Razan insisted as the same color as his father. He was tall, and quite well built from all of his exercise (Serenity seethed in anger at the thought that HE was allowed to work out while he was forbidden to) but he did have the same blue eyes as his father, and his sister who was only 2 years younger.  
  
"Mother, Father, do you think I could be excused? Me and some of the guys were going to go out and do something and I'm already late." Duo said all in a rush.  
  
"Just don't be long dear, and be home in time for supper." Serenity smiled with fondness of her favorite, and only son. He started to leave but couldn't get out before  
  
"And don't do anything I'll need to get you out of like last time." Razan called after him.  
  
Serenity smiled at this. What he really meant was 'don't get caught, I don't want to bail you out.'  
  
Serenity looked regal in her throne, as she always did when she took on the position of authority. Razan on the other hand, looked like he would like just as much to break out laughing after just one look at his daughter, who was wearing trousers and a shirt, holding a stick with a string, and was quite dirty.  
  
Serenity arched an eyebrow at her daughter. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? We told you not go out alone after what happened last time."  
  
Serenity shuddered at the memory of her mother's words. Last time she had gone out without bothering to change, and she had managed to completely ruin a very expensive dress when she fell in the mud.  
  
Serenity held her chin up high, and answered simply "Nothing."  
  
Serenity looked like she was going to say something more to her daughter, but Razan put his hand on her shoulder, and said. "Dear, don't you think that this could wait? I'm sure that Sere is very sorry for going out alone, aren't you?" He looked at Serenity that demanded an answer, so she gulped and nodded frantically "But this isn't why she's here. Wasn't there something else you wanted?" He said the last part suggestively, and his wife's face lit up for a second, as she seemed to remember. She entered once more to the mother phase, and Serenity relaxed visibly, and mentally thanked her father for his help.  
  
"Sere, dear. A few months ago I sent away to a master craftsman on Venus to have something made for you, and today it came in. I was hoping to give it to you now, but with your actions…" Serenity interrupted her mother "It's ok mom. I promise I'm sorry and I won't ever go out again" She crossed her fingers as she said this and smiled winningly.  
  
Serenity seemed to decide that it really WAS better to scold her daughter later, and really did seem want to give her whatever it was.  
  
Serenity shuffled anxiously as she waited. She always did love surprises, and her parent's attitude had really peaked her curiosity.  
  
Serenity watched as her mother pulled something onto her lap, which had been resting next to her throne. Serenity was surprised she hadn't seen it there before, but didn't allow herself to worry about it. It was a white package, crescent moon shaped. Serenity itched to get her hands on it and rip the wrapping paper off to find out what was inside.  
  
Giving into the temptation Serenity abandoned all patience and ran over to stand by her mother. "Is that for me?" She asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to actually have it in her hands.  
  
"Of course it's for you." Serenity answered, and handed the package to her daughter. "It's a very special gift, and I hope you will treasure it like it deserves to be treasured.  
  
Serenity was barely listening as she tore the paper out and saw what it was. She was somewhat puzzled at the object she held in her hands after she first got a good look at it. It looked almost like a Lute, or even a small harp, but not really quite either. It was made out of a gleaming wood, and had silver strings. She was surprised to find it fit in her hands like it was made to be there, which it most likely was. "It's beautiful Mother, but what exactly is it?" She asked somewhat puzzled.  
  
Razan answered instead. "Well, you see, we wanted to get you something that totally fits you, so your mother thought up the idea of having this made for you. There isn't anything else like it in all of the universe, and it's made completely and totally to suit you. Its strings are even tuned to match your voice."  
  
Serenity finished. "And you can call it whatever you want. It's yours to keep, and to use. We hope you like it."  
  
Serenity ran an experimental strum down the strings, and gasped in surprise. It was beautiful, and it really would match her voice perfectly, like no other instruments she had tried ever could. The cord hummed in her ears, and then through her entire body. It was the most marvelous thing she had ever heard.  
  
Placing it on the wrapping paper with a little bit of regret, Usagi dove in a headlong rush to hug her parents, first her father, and then her mother, thanking them constantly.  
  
"You know dear, I think she likes it." Razan said to his wife she was being attacked by their daughter.  
  
"I think you're right." Serenity answered, with a huge smile on her face to match that of her husband and daughter.  
  
After she finished thanking her parents, Usagi went back to her new gift. Her… "You know, she said so softly even her parents couldn't hear. I think I'll call you Aria."  
  
**  
  
I know nothing much has happened so far, but I hope you liked it. Next chapter I plan on having a little bit more of Duo, and have Sere really get things going.  
  
If you liked…review. If you hated…review. If you want more of this story…REVIEW!  
  
You can reach me by emailing me at sirencalling@yahoo.com and I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions you might have. 


	2. escape

Authors Notes- Hey there everybody. This is the next chapter for my little past story, and don't worry about me doing a half-baked job because it's really only a side story. I plan to make this at least as good, if not better than inner strength.  
  
I have a question to ask you. This story is brought to pass because USAGI is remembering her past as if she were living it once more. Because of that, it really only makes sense to have it only from her point of view, but if you think I should I could also do some chapters/paragraphs for other people's perspective, namely Duo, and Heero. If you think I should, tell me. Otherwise, I'll just have Usagi.  
  
**  
  
Quickly Serenity stuffed a few of her necessities into a simple canvas bag. Now was the time, if there ever was one. She had a plan for what she was going to do when she was down there, and her parents were off to Saturn for the next two days for a conference. If she was ever going to get down to earth to have a real adventure, it was now or never.  
  
So far she had stuffed into her bag a simple tunic, and another pair of brown shoes. She was going to wear her Aria on her back for easier traveling, and get everything else she would need when she was down there. She had a simple comb, which she had already stuffed down at the bottom, and a few other items of interest to her. Some cheese, and a loaf of bread were in a separate bag, which she had managed to sneak from the kitchen earlier that day.  
  
As she was looking through her room for anything else she might have to grab, her eyes involuntarily rested on her dresser. There, placed earlier with loving care was her book.  
  
She walked over to the other side of the room, and gently picked it up. It was a magnificent work of art on the outside, all mythical creatures, and forest. But it was what was on the inside that made it really special. It was filled with different stories of people going on bizarre adventures, and battles. It was this book that first made her want to go to an 'uncivilized' place, so that she could also have her own adventure, like the characters in the book. And all she had to do was go down to where this had all taken place…earth.  
  
She put the book back where it was before she picked it up. As much as it pained her to leave behind, she knew that she didn't need to read about other people doing marvelous things, because soon she would be doing them herself. Or at least she would be able to see a little of the world which was forbidden to her.  
  
It was harder at first than she thought it would be to leave her home, but the thrilling anticipation drove her on. But first there was one thing that she would need to do.  
  
For her, as with much of the moon kingdom, magic was a central part of her life. It was as simple as breathing for her, and she had been trained to use the immense power in her from birth, much like she learned so many other things in school. It was much more fun than learning etiquette though, and she found she had a knack for it. All she had to do was to reach into her, and find the pool of blinding white power that was so much a part of her, or she could reach into a similar silver pool. There she could draw the pure energy, and direct it to what she wanted to accomplish. Most people could, but because of whom her parents were she knew that she had an unordinary amount. And then there was the fact that she had 2 sources of energy, when everyone else had one….but she didn't need to think about that right now. She had more important things to do than to once more puzzle about her life, and why she was the way she was. It wouldn't do any good anyway.  
  
Serenity stepped over to the full-length mirror that hung on her wall. She didn't want to look at herself, the people who spent their entire day marveling at their own beauty always disgusted her. She needed to look at her image for this though.  
  
Staring deeper into the image than most normally did, she slowly reached into her. She pulled out the almost tangible force, and began to change.  
  
She only wanted minute changes, so slowly she used her ability to change the color of her eyes from the brilliant blue, to a more pale green color. Next she changed her hair from the easily recognizable gold, to a dark amber. Lastly she changed her skin from the pale white, so a dark golden tan.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the image that how stared back at her in the mirror. It was someone completely different, someone her parents and the guards would never recognize. Her white teeth stood out starkly against her now dark skin, and she marveled at her new image…but not for long.  
  
She had more important things to do, so reluctantly she walked over once more to her dresser. On one of the corners, lay a ornate golden knife. It had a jeweled hilt, and its razor sharpness could cut through anything. It was worth a small fortune, but this was one thing that she couldn't take with her.  
  
Careful not to let the edge get close to her fingers, she skillfully lifted it up into her right hand, and walked back to the mirror. She carefully lifted a lock of her hair, and began to methodically chop it off.  
  
It was harder than she thought it would be to cut her knee-length hair to a more practical shoulder length. She tried not to let herself think about the years it had taken her to grow it out as the strands fell to the floor in an amber shower. Besides, the thought trying to cheer herself up. She could always grow it back, naturally, or with her art.  
  
And now the last part of her costume. Serenity once more left the mirror to walk to the closet. It was filled with fancy dresses, ornate gowns, and everything a princess would ever want to wear. Jeweled cloaks, and other valuable items, but at the same time Serenity found them utterly worthless. With a savageness, which expressed more than words ever could how much she hated the wardrobe, she pushed them to the side. She didn't want to bring anything with her but the bare necessities, and whatever money she would need she could earn by playing as a minstrel, for that was what she would be. A traveling minstrel could go places, without being noticed, and singing and playing her unique instrument was one of the few things she knew how to do that would be of worth down there.  
  
Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a dark brown cloak. She swung it over her shoulders, and clasped the plain clasp. Lastly she pulled the hood over her head to completely shadow her face. Perfect. She wouldn't recognize herself dressed like this, there was no way anyone else could find her, if they did even bother.  
  
And so she grabbed her bad, and swung it over he shoulder. She carefully put her harp on her back, and got ready to go. Lastly, she placed a small white piece of paper under the knife on her dresser. It would explain what she was doing, and begged her parents not to come looking for her, as much of a chance she really thought there was of THAT ever happening.  
  
Not able to stop herself from smiling slightly, she once more walked back to the full-length mirror. She hated the fact that she had to spent so much time in front of it, more that day than ever before, it was necessary if she was ever going to get off this horribly boring moon.  
  
She closed her eyes, and steeled herself for what she was going to do next. It should work, in theory at least. She had never tried to create a portal like this before, but she couldn't try it beforehand without someone finding out. Not ever her brother knew about her plan to create a 'pathway' per say to go down to earth. It was her one trick to get down there, and now she was going to attempt it. And it would be the last time to use any of her magic like this. She couldn't down at earth, because it was far too much like a beacon. Someone could sense her using it, and trace her because of that. But for now, she was safe.  
  
Closing her eyes, because it always helped her concentrate, she drew a thin cord of pure silver power from the pool inside her. Slowly, and with infinite care she wove it into a web over, and also into the mirror. As the threads came together, slowly a silver vortex began to appear.  
  
When she was finally finished, Serenity opened her eyes. In front of her was a swirling silver pool, much like the one she saw inside her when she closed her eyes. Her eyes lit as she looked at her greatest accomplishment, and armed with nothing more than her desire for adventure, she stepped through.  
  
**  
  
I know it's really short, but it's in the next chapter that things really start to 'heat up'. Remember to review and tell me what you think, and also look at the above authors note.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you have anything to say. I would like to note that I give more attention to emails, and with emails I am also able to respond.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
